Descifrandote
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: Gajeel caminaba por la biblioteca del gremio, ¿Por qué? Simple aburricion -claro- no es que estuviera buscando a una pequeña maga, claro que no, el cuando estaba aburrido solía caminar por los lugares más tranquilos para leer... aunque el no leía.[Fic para el ritual de iniciacion "Gale" del foro Cannon Island]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este mini-fic es para la actividad de Ritual de Iniciación Gale del foro Cannon Island, antes conocido como 413 Days!

Palabras: 184. Cortito pero bonito.

Advertencias: Leve OoC, es mi primera vez con esta linda shipp.

Corresponde a: A Levy le gusta estudiar.

Notas al final

* * *

Gajeel caminaba por la biblioteca del gremio, ¿Por qué? Simple aburricion -claro- no es que estuviera buscando a una pequeña maga, claro que no, el cuando estaba aburrido solía caminar por los lugares más tranquilos para leer... aunque el no leía.

Levy se encontraba en una mesa, enfrascada en un libro que podía ayudarla a mejorar su magia -dejar de ser tan débil- no escucho las pisadas que se acercaban hasta llegar a su lado.

—¡Gajeel me asustaste!— reclamó.

El rió por su reacción. Sin decir nada se sentó a un lado.

—Ahora me ignoras...

—¿Por qué parece que estas estudiando?

—Eso hago. Me gusta y además...

—No tienes que decirlo, enana.

Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la maga al ver como la observaba.

—Solo me gusta estudiar Gajeel.— se mordió el labio para no hablar de más.

El se levantó y dijo —No lo necesitas, yo siempre te cuidaré.

—Gajeel...

—Aunque, pensándolo, tal vez a la próxima puedas darme un hierro que sepa mejor.

—¡Gajeel!— exclamó molesta —tonto, se que me cuidaras— susurró al ver como el nombrado salía del lugar.

* * *

N/A Me cuesta escribir dulce. Pero el Gale es amorsh. Los invito a pasar por el renovado foro, donde lo importante es shippear *-* tenemos varios topics kawaiis que esperan que participen :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este mini fic forma parte del Ritual de Iniciación "Gale" del foro Cannon Island.  
Palabras: 551 (Si, lo que me faltó en el otro me sobró aqui(?)  
Advertencias: Leve OoC  
Corresponde a: A Levy no le gustan los ruidos fuertes.

 ** _Dedicado a Furrett porque, tu te darás cuenta del por qué._**

Notas de la autora al final.

* * *

El gremio estaba siendo un caos -otra vez- y una pequeña maga peli-azul se llevaba las manos hacia la cabeza, frotando así su frente.  
La cabeza le dolía mucho, y con todo el ruido que había, sentía que se la taladraban. De por sí, no le gustaban los ruidos fuertes, con esa migraña menos.

Gajeel la observaba de lejos, detalló como frotaba su cabeza e imaginó que le dolía, luego pensó que los gritos de Natsu debía empeorarle el malestar. Sin saber porque fue hasta el lugar donde se encontraba, y como si fuera un costal, la cargó. Levy se sentía tan mal, que ni siquiera le reclamó o intento safarse.

Entraron a la bodega, sin darse cuenta que estaban bajo la atenta mirada de Cana y Mirajane -de las pocas autorizadas para entrar ahí- la castaña le hizo un gesto a la albina, claramente preocupada por su amado sake, pero la ex-modelo sólo se encogió de hombros, a ella no le preocupaba nada de los que estuviera ahí, al contrario, empezó a pensar en nombres para bebés ¡Ya era hora de tener sobrinos!

—Aunque tener sobrinos de sangre no sería mala idea...— murmuró para sí misma, su mirada se iluminó. —¡Elfman! ¡Ever te esta buscando!— talvez debía darles un empujoncito.

Dentro de la bodega, Gajeel había sentado a Levy en un barril.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó, porque claro que el no iba a decir que sabía que ella odiaba los ruidos fuertes, porque el obviamente no lo sabía. Tampoco diría que sospechaba que le dolía la cabeza, porque el no solía ponerle atención. No. El sólo la llevo ahí por... todavía no se le ocurría un pretexto.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza.

El supo que mentía, se veía que se sentía mal, no es que el supiera descifrar como se sentía la pequeña maga sólo observandola. No, cualquiera se daría cuenta que estaba mal, si, cualquiera, aunque Jet y Droy no se habían percatado, eso, sin saber porque, lo alegro.

—No debe ser mucho, tu cabeza es pequeña, así que debe ser poco.

Levy se recargo en el muro, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Me trajiste aquí porqué notaste que me sentía mal?

Nervios.

—No, te traje aquí porque...— todavía no se le ocurría un pretexto. —Había mucho ruido afuera, y quería privacidad- 《estúpido》pensó. —Y Lily no está, y no quería estar solo- patético.

Ella reprimio una risa, aunque debía reconocer que el dolor disminuía.

—Gajeel... lo que dijiste el otro día en la biblioteca...yo...

La interrumpió.

—Lo sé, no tienes que decir nada, enana.

Levy se bajo rápidamente del barril y lo abrazó, sorprendiendolo. El correspondió el abrazo.

—Gracias, me ha tomado un tiempo, pero al fin te he descifrado Gajeel, gracias— y lo abrazó más fuerte, el no entendió, pero le gustaba estar así con ella. —Se que no sabes que odio los ruidos fuertes. Se que tampoco sabes como me siento con tan sólo verme. También se que no te pones celoso. Se que tampoco te preocupas por mi. Y se que a pesar de todo eso, aún así me cuidaras. Lo sé.

Y el entendió, que ya no habría que fingir para estar un momento a solas con ella. —Es que eres tan pequeña que...- dejó a medias la frase, ya no lo necesitaba. —Lo sabes.

* * *

N/A ¡Acabe! Ni idea de porque aparecieron Mirajane y Cana. Menos del porque la leve mención del Elfver(?) Y sólo por eso fue dedicado a Fuu-chan porque ella ama estas dos parejitas ;) Termine. Y, he notado, que me gustó mucho escribir de ellos dos. Cuando mejore mi manejo con Gajeel volveré con un OS de ellos. El final... creo que quedo muy sencillo, pero me gustó. Poquita miel, cuando esta pareja suele ser dulce y cómica a la vez. Pero ni la comedia ni el romance me sale. LOL. Aún así, creo que no hice tan mal trabajo. Ah, por si había duda, si están ambos drabbles relacionados.  
En fin, gracias por leer~ Y pasen al foro, tenemos café y galletas.


End file.
